Rivais ou algo mais?
by Mari May
Summary: May estava junto de seus amigos indo até um Concurso Pokémon, quando de repente encontra um de seus rivais... - DAML


Ash, May, Brock e Max estavam a caminho de mais um Concurso Pokémon da May. Antes de chegarem à cidade, resolveram acampar. May está pensativa...

ASH: May, você está bem?

MAY: Sim, Ash, eu estou ótima!

ASH: Não parece...

MAX: Ela é maluca, Ash, não liga não...

MAY: Max, seu...!

Brock e Ash seguram May pelo braço...

MAX: Hahahahaha!

May consegue se soltar.

MAX: Hahaha... Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!

MAY: Volte aqui!!!

BROCK: Ei, vocês estão voltando pelo caminho que acabamos de passar!

MAY: Grrr...

MAX: Piedade, May, piedade!

Max consegue correr mais que May.

MAX: Licença aí, cara!

MAY: Com quem você está... Oh!

May continua correndo, tropeça, cai nos braços da pessoa que Max tinha falado e... Ambos caem no chão.

MAY: *vermelha* D-drew????

DREW: *vermelho* May????

Quando cai a ficha…

DREW: Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim?

MAY: Ai, me desculpe!

Os dois se levantam meio sem graça...

DREW: Olha, eu não sabia que você era tão pesada!

MAY: Ta me chamando de gorda?!

DREW: Imagina... Só deve estar acima do peso!

MAY: Grrr...

DREW: Hahahaha!

MAY: Ué, cadê meu irmão?

DREW: Seu irmão? Ah, ele foi por ali...

MAY: Você deixou o Max ir pra lá sozinho?!

DREW: E o que você queria que eu fizesse?

MAY: Parasse ele!

DREW: Por que ele estava correndo? Se assustou com a sua cara?

MAY: Grrr... Eu vou... *se preparando para dar um tapa*

DREW: Vai o quê?

MAY: Procurar o Max! É! É isso que eu vou fazer!

DREW: E vai sozinha?

MAY: Não tem ninguém pra ir comigo...

DREW: Eu não sou ninguém?

MAY: *vermelha* Se você quiser...

DREW: Vamos logo!

MAY: Ah, Drew!

DREW: O que é?

MAY: Podíamos usar nossos pokémons! Vai, Beautifly! Bulbasaur!

DREW: Ah, May...

MAY: Por favor...

DREW: Tudo bem...

MAY: Obrigada, Drew!

May explica aos pokémons o que eles devem fazer. Drew está encabulado...

MAY: Entenderam? Então, vão!

DREW: Até que enfim...

MAY: Ih, garoto, tá com pressa? Eu disse que não precisava vir comigo!

DREW: É, mas agora já era...

MAY: Do jeito que você fala, parece que não se importa com ninguém a não ser com você mesmo!

DREW: Mentira! Eu me importo com você!

DREW e MAY: *vermelhos*

DREW: Ah, deixa pra lá! Esquece o que eu disse!

MAY: Drew...!

DREW: Eu não devo estar bem da cabeça... Me importar com você, onde já se viu?!

MAY: Então, é verdade!

DREW: Fica na sua, Mayleca!

MAY: Como é que é?!

DREW: Huhuhu, essa foi ótima!

MAY: Ah, quer saber? Você só me faz perder tempo! Eu vou é sozinha, mesmo! Passe bem!

DREW: E se eu disser que algum pokémon pode te atacar? Como é que você vai se defender?

MAY: Eu tenho outros!

DREW: Ah, é? E se eles não conseguirem lutar, o que você vai fazer?

MAY: Er... Bem... Eu... Eu me viro!

DREW: May, eu vou com você e pronto!

MAY: Acha que pode me proteger, é?

DREW: Não é isso... É que você é uma dama, e precisa estar acompanhada de um cavalheiro!

MAY: Ah, agora não sou mais a ´´Mayleca``, sou uma dama?

DREW: Além disso, você não saberia se virar sozinha...

MAY: Pára de me provocar!

DREW: Não dá pra resistir... Huhuhu!

MAY: Maaaaax!

DREW: Moleeeeeque!

MAY: Ma-ax!

DREW: Pirraaaaalho!

MAY: Cadê você, Max?

DREW: Tampiiinha! Onde você se meteu, bestão?

MAY: Pára com isso!

DREW: Ele não está por perto…

MAY: Como você tem tanta certeza?

DREW: Se ele estivesse por aqui, viria correndo e gritando: *voz debochada* ´´Eu não sou bestão! Bestão é você! Bla,bla,bla...``

MAY: O pior é que você tem razão...

DREW: Hehehe... Obrigado!

Um tempo depois...

MAY: *chorando* Eu quero meu irmãozinho de volta!

DREW: Ca-calma!

MAY: Eu não consigo me acalmar! Tudo bem, ele é chatinho às vezes... Não, pensando bem, ele é _muito _chato, mas... Mesmo assim...

DREW: Ele é seu irmão e você não conseguiria viver sem ele...

MAY: É...

DREW: Por favor, não chore... Prefiro ver você sorrindo ou irritada... Principalmente irritada!

MAY: Tá...

E então...

DREW: Você fica mais bonita quando sorri...

MAY: *vermelha* Ah, é?

DREW: Sim... E muito engraçada quando fica nervosa! Por isso que eu adoro te provocar! É meu hobby, sabe?

MAY: Sei...

DREW: May, eu...

MAY: Você…?

DREW: Nada, esquece...

MAX: Aposto que vai dizer que gosta dela, né?

DREW: *vermelho*

DREW e MAY: Max?!

MAX: Seu sem-vergonha! Ainda bem que eu tava por perto pra te vigiar!

MAY: Você tava aqui o tempo todo???

MAX: É claro que sim! Eu queria ver o que vocês dois fariam se estivessem sozinhos!

DREW: Ora, seu moleque! E naquela hora que eu fiquei te xingando?

MAX: Ahá! Eu sabia que você pensaria que eu apareceria quando você...

DREW: Pára com esse ´´ia`` que tá me dando nos nervos!

MAX: Resumindo: eu não dei bola!

MAY: Então, o plano do Drew não era infalível...

MAX: Vai, Drew! Se declara logo! Anda, que eu tô com fome!

DREW: Pode deixar, Max! Eu vou declarar toda a raiva que sinto por você!

MAX: Maaay, ele quer me bateeer!

MAY: Drew!!!

MAX: Se ferrou! Se ferrou!

MAY: Eu também quero extravasar minha raiva!

DREW: Então, vamos!

MAX: Sua traíra!

MAY: Pra cima deeele!

MAX: Aaaaaaah, dois contra um é covardiiiiiiaaaaaaa!

DREW: Nossos pokémons estão voltando!

MAY: Que bom! Continua correndo!

Ash e Brock avistam os três de longe.

BROCK: Olha, o Max tá vindo correndo!

ASH: E na nossa direçãããão! *Max passa por cima de Ash*

BROCK: Hahaha, eu me saf... *Drew e May passam por cima de Brock*

ASH: Se ferrou também!

BROCK: Ah, vamos levantar...

ASH e BROCK: *os pokémons passam por cima dos dois*

ASH: Ah, quer saber? Eu vou é ficar deitado!

BROCK: Eu também!

Depois de toda a confusão, os três voltam muito cansados. Max por estar todo quebrado, e Drew e May por gastarem energia correndo. Não, o Max não apanhou. Fez chantagem emocional na May, que Drew não conseguiu contrariar...

DREW: Até que enfim um momento de sossego, paz e tranqüilidade...

MAX: *taca bolinho de arroz no Drew*

DREW: Grrr! Retiro o que disse!

MAY: Drew, prometemos não brigar com o Max até o fim do dia!

DREW: Mas ele fica me provocando!

MAY: Ah, você não tem pena dessa pobre criança?

DREW: Nem um pouco!

BROCK: Eu achava bom você ir se acostumando... Né, Ash?

ASH: *pensando na Misty* Hã? Disse alguma coisa?

BROCK: Eu desisto...

MAX: O que quis dizer com ´´vai se acostumando``??????

BROCK: Hehe... Você é o futuro cunhado do Drew, e ele vai ter que te aturar! XD

DREW e MAY: *vermelhos* QUÊ????????

DREW: Mas que... Bobagem...

MAY: Isso... Isso... Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça!

BROCK: É feio mentir! XD

ASH: Vejam, é uma Jigglipuffy!

JIGGLIPUFFY: *cantando*

TODOS: Uaaah...

A Jigglipuffy, claro, fica com raiva porque todo mundo dormiu e não está mais ouvindo ela, e rabisca a cara de Brock, que acorda e vê May deitada no ombro de Drew. Ele decide acordar Ash e Max para deixar os dois a sós. Eles se afastam um pouco do acampamento...

DREW: Caramba... Que sono... Hum? *olha pra May* O que é isso??? *vermelho*

MAY: Pára de gritar, pô... Peraí, onde eu tô deit... *olha pro Drew* Aaaaah! *vermelha* E-eu... N-não fiz por querer! Eu juro! Eu só...!

DREW:...

MAY:...

DREW: *se aproxima de May*

Então, May se sentiu nas nuvens.


End file.
